A sore spot
by Maddie03
Summary: The day after the fight with Volpina leaves Mari in the dumps with how Paris shouldn't have a hero who gets people akumatized. She won't listen to Tikki' s encouraging words, will anyone notice, will any one be able to help before it's too late!
1. chapter 1

**Just so you know, this is my first story so I'm sorry if its no good. I am really excited to be writing a story. This is only the first chapter, but I will be posting more chapters when the are finished. Enjoy!**

 ** _Marinette's POV:_**

I jumped through the window to my bedroom landing on my bed as I detransformed. I let out a sigh and Tikki appears in front of my face, with a stern look on her face. I turned my head to the side in confusion as she looked sternly at me.

"What is it Tikki?" I felt my stomach get in knots, because I knew this was about the 'gonna give up my miraculous' thing.

"You were gonna give Volpina your miraculous." She crossed her arms and sighed. I look away from her, feeling guilty.

"I know, I know." I kept my eyes on the floor. "But she was gonna drop Adrien, or so I thought." I turned a little red feeling stupid. I should have known it was an illusion. Tikki patted my back, and I lifted my eyes to look into Tikki's as she gave me a warm smile.

"I know, but you shouldn't let your heart get in the way of your head." She frowned a little, but didn't get upset. I however, widened my eyes in confusion.

"Tikki I wasn't gonna give her my miraculous, because I like Adrien. I did it beca-" Tikki shook her head a little impatient with my stupidity.

"That's not what I mean Mari. I'm talking about when you got jealous of Lila with Adrien." I look down a little, out of embarrassment. I turned my face back to her a little confused still.

"What did that have to do with anything?" She looks at me a little wide eyed as I saw realization sink in.

"You didn't realize?" I shake my head not understanding what my kwami was trying to tell me.

"She got akumatized because of what you did at the park Mari." I felt all the blood drain from my face, and the tears start falling down my cheeks.

"I did what?" I started to cry. "I'm a terrible person Tikki." Tikki tried to reassure me, but I was too distraught to listen. "First Max, then Santa, now Lila……..Tikki the first two were not meant rudely but with Lila….." I start choking on my words as I blubbered on. " I wasn't trying to be rude to Max and Santa but with Lila, I was rude and I knew it." I wrapped my arms around my legs and I brought them to my face, covering my eyes from the world so that all I saw was black.

"Marinette, it's ok, you didn't mean it." I could tell even without looking she was using her 'It's gonna be ok' look. I shake my head/body at her words.

"That's not the point Tikki…….Paris needs a Ladybug who doesn't get people akumatized, like- like….Chloe." I lifted my head as I felt more tears rush to my eyes and I let them flow down. "I'm just as bad as Chloe."

"No you're not Mari. You need to cheer up a little, we don't want you to get akumatized." I gasped and nodded.

"You're right." I stretch and look to my clock. "Looks like we need to get to sleep, if I don't want to be late." I walked into the bathroom getting in the shower, then getting ready for bed. I finally finished and I grabbed my history book and I finished my homework and studied a little. I knew that I should be listening to Tikki, but I couldn't help but feel as if Paris, Chat, everyone would be better off without me. I closed my book and smiled at Tikki, not wanting to worry her. "Let's get to bed." She nodded and layed in her little bed practically falling asleep as her head touched the pillow.

I turned my light off and got into bed knowing already it was gonna be a restless night for me.


	2. Try and keep the thoughts to yourself

**Chapter 2:** **Marinette's P.O.V**

:

I walk into class my head down and my eyes still a little puffy. It had been a few days since I realized what I had done. I had gotten past Ayla's questions with easy excuses and today I knew you could see my lack of sleep from the bags under my eyes, my disheveled hair, to my denim-jeans and a plain black top…...I kept my head down not wanting anyone to see my puffy eyes.

It had gotten worse as each day passed. Every day seemed to show me another reason I sucked at being Ladybug. It started off with me realizing how I caused people to get akumatized. The next night, when ever I closed my eyes I saw Chat fading from existence or him getting hit with Dark Cupid's arrow, and I was the reason for both. He had to save me, because I was too pathetic. His words from Dark Cupid's arrow still echoed in my head, 'You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me.' I knew he didn't mean it, but to me it should be true. I'm nothing special, or unique I'm just like Chloe. The night after I kept seeing all of the stone beings because I was too dense to purify the akuma the first time around.

I kept my eyes on the floor as I could see Ayla and Nino walk in together holding hands. He leaned over a kissed her cheek as she blushed and pushed him away with her forefinger as she chuckled to him. I keep my head facing the floor as I walked to my seat, but eyes still looked to the two of them as I took in how happy they were. I wasn't paying any attention and I ran right into Adrien's chest. I stumbled back falling before Adrien's hand shot out griping my arm in his hand.

"You ok?" I looked up and saw his beautiful green eyes boring into mine. I nodded, as he helped me to my feet.

"Thanks…" I looked back down and gave a small smile. I saw his smile fade and he turned his head ever so slightly so he could see my face.

"What's wrong Mari?" I looked up at him, shaking my head. There was no way I would be able to tell him (Or anyone for that matter) he wouldn't understand. I gave him a smile.

"Nothing, just tired…….I didn't get much sleep." 'Or any at all' I thought to myself as I watched him nod slowly.

"Ok….." He smiled and saw he was still holding my arm. He let go and took a step back and smiled at me. I could see the doubt in his eyes. He nodded and started to walk to his seat before he took two steps, he spun back around and looked me in the eyes. "If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me." With that, he turned back to his seat and walked over to it sitting beside Nino.

I sighed and sat down in my seat as Ayla raised an eyebrow…...I shook my head. "Didn't get much sleep." She nodded believing me and I looked to the front of the classroom as the teacher walks in. I sat there getting lost in my own thought thinking back to what I had been thinking over the past few days, I was a sucky Ladybug, and I didn't deserve to be held up on a pedestal or so blindly trusted by everyone in Paris, I was a nobody. Ladybug was me, which made her a nobody too, not the other way around.

"I know right? Ladybug is so cool with how she took down Volpina and how she kicks butt." I'm suddenly pulled from my thoughts as I heard what Ayla said. I turn my head to her as she turns her phone to Nino and Adrien as they look at it enthusiastically. "She is totally awesome." Ayla and Adrien sighed at the same time. They looked down to the other and stared daggers at each other that practically said 'She's mine.'

They smiled at eachother and started laughing. "Did you get the fight with Volpina?" Nino raised his eyebrows as he asked.

"Ya, it was quite awesome. She was gonna give her miraculous up for…." She glanced at Adrien as he started to turn red. "You" She and Nino laughed as Adrien turned even more red.

"She would have for anyone. She is an amazing hero." Adrien started to get control of his blush. I looked back down to my feet and sighed quietly to myself.

"No, she is the reason Volpina became Volpina." I heard gasps escape the mouths of Adrien, Nino, and Ayla. I looked up as the stared at me wide eyed. I looked confused until I realized I had said it out loud, and not in my head. "Oh no" I whispered to myself.


	3. Authors Note

**Ok, so this is my first story. So if any of you have any feed back, please tell me. I also want to know if any of you want me to continue. I will continue writing chapters. But I want to get better so and constructive critism is welcomed for me getting better at this. I also wanted to thank everyone who has saved and/or liked my story, it means a lot. Thank you!!**


	4. Trying to Keep it In

**Chapter 3:** **Marinette's P.O.V** We all sit there in stunned silence until Ayla clears her throat. I turn my eyes to hers, "What? That's crazy talk." I shake my head mentally face palming. She wouldn't understand. No one would.

"It's true though, she had confronted her in front of her crush and just humiliated her……...She was not acting like Ladybug, she was being mean and she knew it but didn't care." I whispered the words as I looked at Adrien. He knew this was true. I looked down to my hands sighing as the silence grew longer.

"What difference does that make?" It was almost a whisper. I lifted my head up and they met a pair of bright, bright green eyes. "She's a hero of Paris. Everyone makes mistakes." I felt something in my bag moved. My eyes darted to my bag then back to Adrien. I smiled and nodded.

"You're right, no one is perfect." His frown faded and his furrowed brows softened as he smiled back at me.

"Are you ok?" He turned his head in the question as I could see Nino and Ayla trade confused looks from the corner of my eye. I nodded.

"Ya…...Just fine." I smiled again not wanting to cause a problem. A fake smile to make others happy. "That was just bothering me……" I see the teacher turn around and the bell rang. I stood up as Adrien did too. Nino and Ayla apologized, but they needed to go somewhere.

"It's cool, have fun." Ayla smiled and we hugged. They left and I put my books in my bag. I could feel someone looking looking at me, I tried ignoring it until I couldn't any longer and I turned to face Adrien. His face was a mix of worry, suspicion, and confusion.

"What's really going on Mari?" His eyes softened, and made me want to tell him everything. I kept my smile in place in spite of Adrien's question.

"Nothing." I grab my bag and I don't even make it two steps before Adrien's hand grasps my shoulder. ((Gently of course, it's Adrien after all.)) I sigh.

"You sure, Mari you can talk to me." I wanted to turn around and hug him, have someone to talk to but Lila rushes past us with her head down as she avoided Adrien, and everyone else. I felt tears rush to my eyes and my throat close on me. The pain she felt was all my fault. I couldn't do anything , and I caused it all. I just wanted to cry, but I couldn't do that in front of him.

"I'm fine Adrien, I just nee-need to go." I barely managed to choke that out before running out of class.

 **The next Chapter is gonna hopfully be longer. Thsnks for reading!!**


	5. Taking the first step to help

**This Chapter is way longer, and I am gonna start making them longer. I hope you like it. Enjoy!!** **Chapter 4** **Adrien's P.O.V:** She was still close to the floor as I smiled at her. "You ok" She looked up and I saw her puffy eyes. She nodded and I helped her up. She looked back up at me not like I usually see her do, but like she wished she could just disappear. I knew that look, I have had it a thousand times, and I could spot it on Mari who was usually so happy, quirky, and full of life.

"Thanks…" She mumbled without the usual blush on her cheeks, and looked down. I felt my face fall and something tug at my heart at how sad she looked.

"What's wrong Mari? I turn my head to the side so I could see her face more properly. She shook her head as I see her eyes full of doubt, then it disappeared as she lifted her head and shakes it.

"Nothing, just tired…...I didn't get much sleep," She looks like she wanted to say something else but changed her mind. I nod not believing her, I saw her eyes that usually have life in them and happiness, but now they looked sad and closed off. I just knew something was up with her, when I saw her puffy eyes and her outfit. It wasn't her usual outfit. Everything about her showed something was up.

"Ok……." I saw I was still holding onto her arm, I let her go and took a step back. I nodded and made my way to my seat before turning back to her. "If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me." I turned back around, and sat with Nino.

The teacher came in and she started giving a lesson. Thirty minutes later, she said we had some free time. "Yo dude…...How was your weekend? I'm surprised you're dad finally let you out of the house." Nino smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes at him and chuckled.

"Ya, I know…...Ever since the Volpina fight, my father has been keeping me inside. I had to practically beg to be let out and come to school." I smile at Nino and Ayla. I turned to see Mari looking off into space and I wondered what was going on in her head. I turn back to Ayla and Nino. "I had to explain it wasn't even me she took, and that Ladybug did save everyone. So I said I would be fine as long as Paris had Ladybug."

"I know right? Ladybug is so cool with how she took down Volpina and how she kicks butt." Ayla practically squealed the sentence out before turning her phone to Nino and I. We look enthusiastically at it, before she takes it back. "She is totally awesome." I give a dreamy sigh as I look up to the roof. I hear Ayla's sigh and I look down to her, as she does the same to me. I glare at her as I think. 'She is My Lady, you have Nino.' All of the sudden, a grin spreads across her face and I smile as we start laughing.

"Did you get the fight with Volpina?" I turned to Nino as a dreamy smile plays onto my lips. He raises his eyebrows at Ayla and she nods, and smiles a little. "Ya, it was quite awesome. She was gonna give her miraculous up for…." She glanced at me, and I knew where this was going. As I started to turn red, she finished it off with a simple , "You" She and Nino laughed as I turned even more red.

"She would have for anyone. She is an amazing hero." I started to get control of my blush, I knew how stupid it would look if I had a crush on Ladybug.

"No, she is the reason Volpina became Volpina." I gasp along with Alya and Nino. I turned my head to Marinette as she looked up hearing our gasps. I saw how confused she looked as if she didn't realize she said it out loud, then I see her go pale.

Alya broke the silence first. "What? That's crazy talk." I see Mari shake her head, and I'm too shocked to say anything. I am just at a lost of words.

"It's true though, she had confronted her in front of her crush and just humiliated her……...She was not acting like Ladybug, she was being mean and she knew it but didn't care." She looked from Ayla to me. I am now not understanding anything really, how did she know that? I see her look at her hands, and I realize this is what was bothering her before. I shake my head not buying it.

"What difference does that make?" It was almost a whisper. She lifted her head, and our eyes met. "She's a hero of Paris. Everyone makes mistakes." I see her look down quickly before looking back at me. She took me by surprise when she smiled.

"You're right, no one is perfect." I knew she was lying, trying to make others smile but I couldn't help but smile back at her. I knew something was up and I couldn't stand seeing Mari so not Mari, it hurt me.

"Are you ok?" I turned my head to the side, not really paying Nino and Ayla attention. I see her nod and my heart sunk a little, I wanted to help her.

"Ya…...Just fine." She smiled again as if to prove her point. "That was just bothering me……" The bell rang and Mari and I stood up at the same time.

"Sorry dudes, but Ayla and my mom wanted to meet each other. I know we said we were gonna hang at the park, but can we take a rain check?" I smile at them seeing how happy they looked.

"Its cool, have fun." I looked to Marinette as Ayla hugged her and she then let go and left with Nino. I watched Mari put her stuff in her bag. I saw her go a little stiff as if she knew I was watching her. After ten seconds or so, she turned back to me. I knew I must looked stupid and worried, but I was worried for Mari.

"What's really going on Mari?" I softened my stare and I could see Mari crack for less than a second before setting the smile in place.

"Nothing." She grabbed her bag, and made her way to leave. I reached out a hand that grasped Mari's shoulder. I could feel and hear her sigh.

"You sure, Mari you can talk to me." I couldn't see her face, but I wished I did. I wanted to help her, but she never would allow it with Adrien it seemed. Lila rushes past us and leaves the classroom avoiding everyone.

"I'm fine Adrien." I heard her say. "I just nee-need to go." It sounded as if she were gonna cry like she did something and felt guilty, but before I could do anything, she ran out of the class leaving me behind.

I sigh and get my bag. "Plagg you're gonna need to eat, because I think a black cat just might visit Mari tonight." I heard Plagg half groan and cheer as I walked out of the classroom.

 **Ok, so I love reading the stories that switch the point of veiw. I am gonna be switching the P.O.V more often now. Thanks for reading...Ireading...If you have dome advice, just put it in the comment section or message**

 **me. Thank you!!!!**


	6. A Little Surprise

Chapter 5

Marinette's P.O.V:

I manage to make it home without letting my tears flow down my face freely. I close the door to my room and I slump to the floor making an "Umph" sound. I choke back a sob, until I can't anymore and I just cry and cry. I hold my head in my hands.

"Mari you made a mistake, you didn't mean it. Why is it affecting you this much, it shouldn't be this big of a deal Mari……." I could hear the concern and confusion in Tikki's voice

"That's not true Tikki, this is a big thing. At least to me it is….." I sigh not knowing exactly how to word it. "It's just that, Marinette is suppose to be the part of me that is the klutz, the one who makes the big mistakes, the other half of me, Ladybug is suppose to be Paris' hero. I mean she still is, but how are people gonna look at her if- If they knew she was the reason Volpina was made? Ladybug isn't supposed to cause the Akumas but stop them."

"No one is gonna change their views on Ladybug, just because you made mistake!" Tikki let out a sigh.

"You don't get it. Ladybug is this amazing person that everyone holds up on a pedestal thinking that she is perfect…...Chat thinks she's perfect, what is he gonna think of her wh-when he finds out it was all her fault?" I shudder at the thought of Chat's face if he only knew that Ladybug, Mari whoever you wanted to say was to blame for the making of Volpina. "What if this is like a domino effect?"

"What do you mean?" Tikki turned her head to the side, and as I moved my head out of my hands and looked at her small face, I could see the confusion plastered all over it.

"I-I mean, what if this isn't the only time? It started off with Anti-bug, I was so stupid and rude because it was Chloe. Next was Max…...Because I was selfish and I wanted to spend time with Adrien, Max got turned into The Gamer because I hurt him. Let's not forget about Santa, who of course was just bringing Adrien home, and I decided to attack. Now we are dealing, or dealt with Volpina, because of me. It started off as mistakes, accidents. Then I got rude and I didn't even care. It could happen again Tikki, and again……."

Before Tikki could say anything, there was a knock on my door. "Hun? It's time for dinner…..You need to wash up." I nodded, thankful that my mom knocked, and didn't just barge in. I jumped up, and I ran into my bathroom, cleaning myself up.

"Got it mama." I washed my face, and my hands. I put in a plain top, and smiled at Tikki. "I'll bring you something to eat." She nodded, and I went downstairs for dinner.

I came back up from dinner, and I sat at my desk. "Homework…...Yay." Tikki giggled at my sarcasm. I smiled at her. Feeling better than I did earlier. "Here." I handed her two cookies and she smiled thankfully.

After an hour or two, I managed to finish my homework. I sighed setting my pen down, I looked back to Tikki. I already knew she was waiting to talk, so I smiled at her and she smiled in return. "Marinette, are you more worried of how the civilians will see you, or how Chat will see you?"

I sigh, and I looked away to the floor. "What if he doesn't think I'm good enough to be Ladybug anymore?" I looked back up at her, with tears in my eyes. "I don't want to disappoint Chat…….He is my partner, my best friend Tikki…..It would kill me if he didn't think I was fit to be Ladybug."

"Oh Marinette….." She came over to me and laid her head against my forehead. "Chat adores you…...he would never think you as a bad Ladybug." She smiled softly at me, and nuzzled my cheek. "Are you getting tir-" She was cut off by a thump on my roof. I looked up at my roof, then back to Tikki.

"Hide Tikki." She flew into my purse, and after a few minutes of silence, I went up to my balcony. "Must have been a bird." I closed my door, and started to make my way to the railing on my balcony. I felt a hand land on my shoulder. "Ahhhh!" I grabbed the unknown hand, and pulled the culprit over my shoulder, so that he/she was in front of me.

"Owe!!!" I looked down in shock. There was a Black cat themed hero lying on the floor in front of me. My eyes widened out in shock. 'Does he know?! He can't….'

"Chat Noir?!" He looked up at me, smiling shyly.

"Hi……" He lacked his usual confidence, and I could hear him trying to catch his breath. "Quite the strong arm you got there." He chuckled slightly, as he took in a deep breath. I stood there still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Oh…..Um….Sorry!" I reached a hand out, and helped him up. "It was an accident! You scared me."

He chuckled softly and scratched the back of his head. It looked familiar, like I have seen it before on someone else, but I pushed the thought aside when he started to speak. "Guess that's no one's fault but mine." He shrugged his shoulders before smiling at me. "How are you so strong? That's a lot of strength for someone so small."

I turned a light shade of red. "Oh! I um…...exercise a lot." I nodded. 'That's believable.' I looked back up to him. "So…..What are you doing here?"

He looked away, for only a second. "Well….um. Oh I did say you could thank me later for saving you from the Evilastrator." He winked and moved closer to my face. I chuckled, and he stood there a little confused.

"If I'm correct, I told you how to get us out of the box." I smirked at him and pushed his face away with my forefinger.

He grinned. "Ah, that is true." I jumped on my railing, letting my feet dangle over the flooring of my balcony. "So then I guess I owe you a thanks." He smirked, and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Maybe." I chuckled and looked up to the sky. "But thanks for the assist." I smirked and looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh Princess, how you would me." He smirked, and laid a hand over his heart.

I looked back at him, and my cheeks turned a slight pink. "Princess?"

He nodded as if it was too obvious. "Your nickname." He cocked his head to the side, and his flirtatious grin spread across his face.

I shook my head looking back up to the sky. "I'm not your princess." I said flatly.

"Then how about Mare Baer?" I shook my head, and my eyes widened as I looked at him. All he did was chuckle. "Then princess stays."

I sighed and looked away, "So what are you doing out so late? Did you have patrol?"

"um…." I looked back at him wondering if I had forgotten about patrol. "Not really no…..I just come out sometimes when I'm bored." I nodded, not buying it.

"Ok……. How's Ladybug?" I looked up to his eyes afraid of what he was gonna say. He looked up to the sky happily, then back down to me.

"I don't know." He sighed his smile falling. "She hasn't been out recently."

I looked away, I had been taking morning patrol. I was too ashamed to see his face if and when I went out. "Oh…..Really? Is she avoiding you?"

He looked back at me, and shrugged. "Maybe…..I wish she would just-just have told me that she wasn't gonna show up for patrol anymore." He sighed.

"Maybe…...Maybe she is ashamed." I said out loud, but I meant to think it. I heard an intake of breath.

"What do you mean?" I kept my gaze on the floor, but I could see the movement out of the corner of my eyes of him walking to me. He reached a hand out, but instead he retracted it, and sat on the railing next to me.

I gave out a long sigh. "With Volpina…..It was her fault." I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but with my head down he couldn't see them. I was thankful for that. "She caused Lila to turn to Volpina.. ...Ladybug. Paris' hero akumatized someone. She knew what she was doing, when she was rude to Lila…...Yet she didn't care."

Chat laid a hand on my shoulder. "Ladybug can make mistakes too." I could see him smile out of the corner of my eye. "Even I got someone akumatized once."

I nodded. "But…..You don't feel any different about Ladybug?" I looked up at him. "Like you still thinks she is a good hero?"

He nodded, and frowned a bit. "Why wouldn't I princess? She is an amazing hero. She kicks butt all the time. You can't expect her to be one hundred percent perfect all the time."

Him saying that, made me feel ten times better. "Ya…. You're right." I felt the anxiety in my chest vanish. I looked up to him, and he was smiling like a fool. I turned my head at him in confusion. "What is it?"

His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. "Nothing." He looked away too quickly for it being nothing.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and took in his nervous behavior. "No seriously, what is it."

He looked back at me, with his face a little pink. "Your face…..It just looked like you were arguing with yourself." He lifted his shoulders, but when I frowned, he shook his head. "I wasn't picking on you princess. I thought it was cute." I felt my cheeks flare up, and I looked back up at the sky to avoid his eyes. "Plus, it made me happy to help you."

I looked back down smirking at him. "And who said you helped?" He shrugged his shoulders and took his turn looking at the sky, as he hummed quietly for a few seconds. He turned his head back to me and looked me in the eyes seriously.

"You looked sad when I came, now you don't…….Plus seemed you needed someone to talk to. Maybe you're just easy to read." That's when his head cocked to the side and he smirked at me. "Purrincess" He leaned in closer, his eyes softening and his smirk becoming more flirtatious.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at his pun. "First of all, the princess was bad enough. You had to go and make a cat pun out of it? And maybe I am easy to read………." I pushed him away once more with my index finger. " And I guess that makes two of us."

His smirk fell, and I saw confusion, then realization dawn on his face. "What do you mean Princess?"

My shoulders drop a little. When he came, I could see not only worry but also sadness hidden in his eyes. "I mean I can tell something is up …..You can smile and fool others, but I don't buy it." I looked up to the sky, before turning my head back to his. "I see right through you."

Something flickered in his eyes, but I couldn't place it. Was it shock, confusion? I didn't know. "Wow princess, I didn't know you were observant." He looked away, as if he was trying to decide something.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I mean you listened to me, and If something is bothering you, then I'm all ears." I laid a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched momentarily. He then laid a hand on top of mine, and shook his head.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems princess, and plus, you probably have to go to sleep soon." I saw his cat ears fall slightly.

I sighed. "Nonsense…….Let's go inside, I don't want someone taking pictures of you on my balcony…...Otherwise Alya will never let me hear the end of it."

His eyes light up, and he looked back to me. "Really? I wouldn't want to intrude."

I shake my head. "Get inside, or I might change my mind." I smirk at him, and jump off of my railing and I walk to the trap door opening it to let him in.

 ** _Ok, I know it's been a while since I posted a story, so here is the new chapter. I apologize for any grammar errors. I hope you enjoy, and I will try to post every week now...Hopefully._**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N:** ** Hey I know it's been a while since I posted, but I have a lot on my plate right now. But I promise I'll post very, very soon. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the support. If you have any questions pertaining to the story so far, feel free to ask in the comments or private message and I'll answer to the best of my ability. Thank you agian, and the next chapter will be out soon. **


	8. AN

**Hey guys I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to be deleting this app, and continuing this story on Wattpad. I have writen chapters, and they keep getting erased. So if any if you have Wattpad, you can follow me at _wierdoalert03._ I love you all, and I'm sorry. If you decide to follow me on Wattpad, you can mesaage me and tell me that you are from here, and I'll give you a shout out.** **So sorry once again, and I love you all and all the support you have given me so far. Thank you.**


End file.
